Only Yours
by EbonyRiddenSoul
Summary: "Tell me." Kakashi's smooth deep voice commanded. Another sharp slap struck the academy teacher's bare upended posterior. Of course, his position bent over the Copy Ninja's lap with his pants and trousers pooled around his ankles was meant to reap such actions. Yaoi Oneshot! KakaIru. M/M erotic spanking. Frottage.


**A.N. KakaIru is my otp. In this steamy one shot I decided to play with the idea of Iruka having a spanking kink. So here we have some...uhm foreplay? Then the good stuff; plain old frottage dirty and simple as that. Also there is a bit of power play as Kakashi, who I like to think of as the Seme in this relationship, is very dominant and Iruka doesn't say a word against it.**

 **Only Yours**

The sharp sound of the slap resonated throughout the room.

It seemed to echo and mingle with the gasping pants that rang out just as loudly.

"Tell me." Kakashi's smooth deep voice commanded.

Iruka moaned at the sound of the man's voice. He could feel the blood beginning to rush to his face. He was starting to feel slightly embarrassed. He hated whenever the silver haired man made him talk whenever they did this.

Another sharp slap struck the academy teacher's bare upended posterior. Of course, his position bent over the Copy Ninja's lap with his pants and trousers pooled around his ankles was meant to reap such actions.

Another moan, this one more a breathless whimper than anything, flew past Iruka's parted lips.

Kakashi brought his large hand down softly upon the school teacher's reddened backside and hummed appreciatively before saying bitingly, "Tell me...how much...you deserve this."

Iruka felt as though he were about to burst. His penis was engorged and fully erect; it bobbed against his stomach as he used his toes to rub some of the built up tension out onto Kakashi's clothed thigh. "Ahn! I..." He gasped sharply, "I deserve this because I'm such a slut! Ah! I need this so bad! I n-need you! Ah! Fuck..." He cursed near the end of his speech as he felt Kakashi's hand that had been rubbing at his smarting cheeks tenderly wander down to fondle his balls.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "That's right you deserve this because you're such a slut. You need this! Whose slut are you?" He growled as his hand became more demanding and then rose quickly only to fall back down with a sharp swat to Iruka's tan glowing bubble butt.

"Nngh!" The brunette groaned deep in his throat. He bit his lip before moaning out, "Yours! I am your slut Kakashi! Only yours!"

Kakashi chuckled before reaching down yanking the man's pants and trousers from his ankles, and then-with surprising ease-pulling the tense Iruka up and into a sitting position on his lap. He spread his knees so the man's sore bottom wouldn't come into contact with the coarse material of his shinobi issued trousers.

Iruka sat straddling the copy ninja's lap. His thighs were spread wide as he perched tensely; his manhood, that still stood straight up at attention, ached with need and arousal. He leaned his sweaty forehead against Kakashi's broad shoulder panting. Waiting for the man's next move.

"Do you need a little help there, Iruka Sensei?" Kakashi asked coyly; the smirk was evident in his voice and his eye sparkled with mischief.

Iruka could only blush and stammer in response to the man's jests and teasing. "Kakashi...you!" The man was nearly at his limit.

Swiftly, Kakashi's hand came up and to his own face. Without a second's hesitance he pulled his face mask down and the material bunched around the base of his neck reminiscent of an infinity scarf. Without missing a beat he brought his lips to meet the pouting ones of his half naked lover.

The kiss was short and sweet, a peck really; but there were more to come later.

Iruka's previous indignant expression melted into one of soft sincere appreciation. He always marvelled at how easily Kakashi would bare his face when the two of them were alone with one another. It always left him feeling breathless at the man's beauty. Every time he looked upon Kakashi's face it was like the first time.

With a soft moan that was barely audible, Iruka leant forward and brought his lips to Kakashi's cheek. Then to his jaw. Then his neck. He suckled there for a bit and was rewarded with a deep groan that resonated in the Silver haired jounin's chest.

Kakashi's large hands were all the while, sliding up and down Iruka's tanned thighs and back around to squeeze the heated tender flesh of his ass cheeks. When one of his hands came forward to rest between them once again it brushed against the tip of Iruka's swollen leaking cock.

"Ahhn!" Iruka cried out loudly.

With that once more on the forefront of both men's minds Kakashi decided that it was enough teasing. He deftly worked his own achingly hard cock from the confines of his trousers. It sprang free promptly and with that Kakashi took hold of his and Iruka's erections in one fist.

Iruka was back to moaning out sharply at the sensation of his and his lover's arousals simply touching. What Kakashi asked next might just have him screaming.

"Can you move a little for me babe?" Kakashi's voice sounded tight; only the second time it had betrayed his arousal. He sounded just as close as Iruka felt.

The brown haired man sat shaking slightly in Kakashi's lap but he opened his dark lust hazed eyes to look Kakashi in the eye. With a nod, he brought his hands up to brace himself on the other man's shoulders. Slowly he shifted his hips ever so slightly.

That little bit of friction provided felt like heaven.

"Ahh! So good! Hah!" Iruka keened.

Then Kakashi began to pump his fist around both of their cocks in a rhythm that was offbeat with Iruka's shallow thrusts but sinfully effective.

"Kakashi! Hah...ahn!"

"Mm..."

Kakashi took his other hand and began to fondle Iruka's heated bottom and Iruka promptly attached himself to the other man's lips.

The two kissed passionately; heatedly.

Their gasping breath intermingled warmly.

Their tongues exploring one another's mouths in between pants.

Then climax was reached.

Their sweaty foreheads rested against one another heavily. Kakashi leaned back against the chair he sat in and Iruka leaned his chest against him.

"I love you! I love you! Oh god..." Iruka was panting as though he'd just run a marathon.

Kakashi wasn't faring any better. He smiled warmly and brought his arms to wrap around Iruka's form. He kissed the school teacher's cheek lovingly. "Let's get to bed hm?"

Without even uttering a response Iruka found himself being lifted into Kakashi's arms and carried from the living room of his apartment, down the hall, and into the bedroom.

Kakashi laid Iruka down on the waiting bed, on his side, before stripping himself down to his briefs and laying down behind him. He pulled a light sheet over to cover both of their sex fatigued forms and then settled more comfortably into his position.

His arm was wrapped around Iruka's waist comfortingly. His fingers, tracing delicate patterns onto the flesh of his naked hip.

The brown haired male was already snoozing softly.

Kakashi allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he sighed in pure content and closed his eyes. "I love you too..."


End file.
